


恶名 鲁国骨科

by culter



Category: aobo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culter/pseuds/culter





	1. Chapter 1

凤凰城在西南，方博出生在凤凰城的西南。

每到入夏的时候他都忍不住想要搬去东北，比如说纽约。

In New York you can be a new man。

这是人人挂在嘴上的一句话，镇上的好多年轻人都走了，头脑聪明做事伶俐的去了纽约，浑不吝的人去了芝加哥。只剩下方博一个人在工厂里继续做着一个蓝领工作，可能等他再老一点就会成为周围黑人嘴里的红脖子。

这个小镇，每家每户都会在周末的教堂遇见，幸好房子之间隔着很远，开车一段时间才能看到人影，方博很满意这种距离。镇子接近沙漠偶尔会有风沙来，方博住的房子是父母留下的，今年春天已经开始闹白蚁闹得不行，地板已经翘起来，走上去吱吱作响，但他现在专心想的是怎么样修补屋顶，否则不用龙卷风，平平常常的大风，都有可能卷走他的所有家当。

今天也是这样，早早的收了工就坐在屋顶，迎着日头逐个修补。

这个地方，一切都是红的，地平线上翻涌着火焰一般的云彩，他的挂在脸上的汗也是橙色的，小心翼翼的从屋顶上爬下来，累得伸了个懒腰的功夫一辆福特车横冲直撞的闯进来，随即在一声急促高亢的声音里急急的停住，路上的石子和尘土都被翻卷起来。方博心下惊呼坏了想回屋去取早年间父亲留下的猎枪，还没来得及抬脚，车门被迅速的打开，一个人歪歪扭扭的倒了出来，上半身已经躺在发红的土地上不省人事，看到出来他是用最后的力气和理智踩了一脚刹车。手指往下滴的血。方博被吓坏了接着他浑身就像过了电一下的颤栗起来。

是张继科。他哥。

飞快的跑过去把人从车里拖出来，车座上和方向盘上都是血，方博身上也染了一片猩红，踉踉跄跄的把人抬回自己的卧室，地板不堪重负的发出抗议，张继科的皮靴在地上留下两道血痕，已经越发强劲的晚风吹的还在敞开的车门无声的晃动，方博手持剪刀，哆嗦着剪开张继科的衬衣，张继科已经是半晕过去了，但是靠在方博身上的时候忽然嘟囔了一句“快把车开到山谷里。扔了。”

方博拿里顾的上那些，冲到厨房翻出药箱，帮张继科处理伤口，伤口没有到中要害，又托了他们永远沉迷在牛仔梦里的父亲的福，他还算处理的来，清理伤口，消炎，上药，缠绕绷带额头上渗出细密的一层汗被他用袖子粗鲁地抹去，衣服上没有干的血渍被涂抹到他的脸上。待他把包扎好的张继科扶到他以前自己的房间的时候发现自己的床已经也是红彤彤的一片了，掺和着晚霞的夕阳照进屋里，一切都是血淋淋的。

他脱了自己的衣服和床单，还有张继科被剪下来的衬衫，在后院直接浇上一点汽油烧掉，然后发动车子看到远处的山谷边上，用力一推巨大的铁块就急速的翻滚下去了，坐在平地上喘粗气的时候，太阳已经收起他最后的戾气躲到了远处的阴影里，夜风席卷着凉气和沙子肆虐，打在脸上生疼，他决定回去看看张继科怎么样了。

张继科已经睡着了，表情依然是痛苦的，被伤口传来的疼痛和失血折磨的嘴唇发白，难耐的在床上蠕动，他扶着张继科起身给他喂了些水，又给他吃了些吃痛药希望他能好过。

走回餐厅时候外边已经黑透了，外边的风裹挟着沙石拍打在玻璃，伴着恼人的噪音，他眼睛失神的陷进沙发里。

“如果张继科能改邪归正，那就是咱们镇子里的神迹。”他脑子回想着这么一句话。那是张继科走的时候，镇子上的一个老人说的，他到现在都记的那老人当时厌恶和不屑的表情。

他和张继科是兄弟，在他有记忆的那天开始，他叫他哥，偶尔厨房可以听见他们父母骇人的争吵声伴随着物品摔打的声音，脏话和侮辱充斥着整个房间，这个时候张继科会抱起无助的方博去楼上的阁楼，楼下的争吵变成小声的啜泣的时候，他看到张继科不耐烦的望着窗外自言自语“我长大了绝对不会变成那样。”在大一点他们除了上学的时间他们就在镇上闲逛，在山谷里打闹，方博永远追不上张继科，最可气的是每一次张继科都跑到远处笑眯眯的回头看方博似乎在等他，但方博跑进了的时候他又飞快的跑开了，直到天黑谁也不提要回那个噩梦一样的家，每天早上张继科负责做早饭，两个匆匆吃完就一起去上学了，在校门临分开前张继科总会看一眼方博“有谁欺负你，你就和我说。”

第一次离家出是在他们父母激烈争吵之后，那年好像他才十一，他们在山谷里搭起帐篷，他们用岩石勉强地压住了所有的缝隙但仍然是四处漏风。在简陋的帐篷里冻的发抖。大他三岁的张继科一副大人的深沉和方博说“咱们两人在一起就行了，我管他们那些混蛋去死。”方博抬头看到张继科眼睛里闪着和自己一样的悲伤和孤独，心里一酸抬手去扯他哥哥的衣角说“哥，我有你就够了。”

张继科眼神一下变得很复杂，蹲下去去抱他，“我有你也够了。”

最后到了第二天，把所有厚衣服都给了方博的张继科，发着烧被方博拖回了家，方博踹开了单薄的家门果然看到一地的碎片和垃圾，方博架起张继科去他们的卧室，给他盖好被，喂他吃了阿司匹林，刚要起身的时候就被张继科拉回到自己的床上，把他也裹在被里，方博跌到张继科怀里，余静未消只听到张继科在他的后背模模糊糊的说“我冷。”

方博便不响了。张继科的呼吸打在他的脖颈上，痒痒的，过了一会他也就这么睡着了。

第二天起床的时候他们的第二任继母眼神复杂的看着他们，方博被看得不自然，张继科却神情自若，张继科请了假，方博自己去了学校。到晚上回家的时候，方博发现自己的床铺被他们的第二任继母挪到了阁楼上。

“你们应该有自己的空间了，都老大不小了。”继母难得的和善的笑着对他们说，张继科站在门厅的阴影里不说话，这时候他们父亲醉醺醺的撞开门，一头跌进沙发里打断了方博的回话。

晚上方博洗完澡不自然的往阁楼上走，他注意到站在厨房门口向上看的张继科，手插在口袋里直直地看着自己。方博也往下看他，水顺着他的头发上滴答到地板。

那天晚上方博一夜没有睡，他透过阁楼上微小的窗子看外边黑漆漆的原野，直到看到地平线上的那一抹紫红出现，天亮了。

张继科叹了口气瞄了一下方博原来的床位然后盯着屋顶发呆，他知道方博在上面，辗转反侧，脑子里都是方博还在自己怀里睡觉的样子。当屋子里就亮了起来，他想起来应该到做早饭的时间了。

方博黑着眼圈出现在厨房的时候看到张继科在做早餐，对着他的背影小声叨咕“哥，我一夜没有睡着，没有你真不习惯。”张继科忽然顿了一下，随机又恢复了常态。

日子也是这么过着，每天早上他们在饭厅看到彼此，张继科仍然给他做早饭，两个人仍然说着无谓的闲话去学校，在学校他也仍然是那个“大名鼎鼎张继科的弟弟”。

学校有很多张继科的传说，比如他今天又和谁打架了，又被那个女生告白了，又和哪个老师顶嘴了。方博从来不听，也没兴趣，

他打架，我回家帮他包扎，他和老师打起来我和他一起骂老师（张继科不允许他打架）至于被哪个女生告白了，方博咬咬嘴唇，我该怎么办。

只有这件事，我无能为力。


	2. Chapter 2

方博一直在意的是，他为什么和张继科不是一个姓，而且和张继科长得一点也不像，他问过他们的父亲，一个被贫穷和酒精压垮了的男人，结果换来了一通没有任何理由的毒打，那天张继科不在家，只有他和父亲在一个空间，父亲喝着高价从黑市买过来的酒，方博扒拉着盘子里的土豆，无心的问道，当板凳从身后砸过来的时候才14岁的方博还是懵的，只觉得一阵剧烈的疼痛从后背袭来。

“你觉得你是长大了是吗？”那个永远红着脸的男人挥起拳头，长时间在暴力下长大的他已经学会了什么时候逃跑，他机敏的躲闪开然后夺门而出，不知道跑了多久才敢停下来。后背火辣辣的疼。

张继科找到他的时候脸上带着瘀青，手上大大咧咧的缠着绷带身后背着一个巨大的背包，拉起方博轻声问他还疼不疼，方博蹲在角落里看着张继科和他身后的猩红的晚霞就笑了“我早就习惯了，你疼不疼。”张继科不在乎的摸了摸脸“我也习惯了。”两个人就傻乎乎的笑了。

“咱们走吧，离开那个家。”张继科弯腰向方博伸手道。

那是他们第二次离家出走，住的地方是张继科早就打探好的，一个废弃凋败的房子，简单的收拾完毕的时候天已经黑了，张继科坚持要看看方博后背的伤，屋子里早就断电了，只好坐在窗子边借着月光，张继科靠在窗边的墙上抬头看方博还没发育完单薄的少年的身体在阴影里白的反光，他的蝴蝶骨随着他脱衣的动作变化了一个形状，他背对着张继科坐下，一大片瘀青像是一幅奇怪的画涂抹在他的后背，他随着张继科擦药按摩的节奏低着头轻轻的忍着疼痛吸气。

张继科随着他每一次疼痛的吸气也呲牙裂嘴的变化表情好像是他的伤口一样。还有低声咒骂。

“痛不痛啊。”张继科又一次问，语气里带着严厉。

“不，不疼。”方博悄悄的擦了一下眼角。

“不疼就他妈有鬼了。说过了你不能对我说谎。”张继科手里的动作停下了。然后继续温柔的帮他涂药。“我一回家看到那个凳子差点操起刀宰了那个老混蛋。”

方博吓的被噤声，因为他知道张继科是认真的。

“他为什么打你。”火气依旧没有消。

“我，我问他为什么咱们的姓不一样，长的也，也不一样。”方博越说越委屈。

“。。。”张继科不说话了，但是他的动作明显停了一下。

“方博，”

“恩？”

“你对我的意义远远超过相貌，姓氏，甚至。”张继科停住了，方博屏住呼吸等待他接下来的话，不知道是谁心跳的声音在这个空房间显得特别清晰。

张继科的手忽然摸向了他没有伤口的后背，起初只是不确定的短短的指尖接触，后来变成整个手掌在方博身上用力的摩挲起来，还有随着距离加近他耳后张继科急促呼吸打过来的热气，一阵奇怪的波浪袭来，张继科好像有什么魔力，他呼吸打到的地方，他手碰到的地方都灼热起来，但是晾在空气中的皮肤下面渗起一阵寒意，激得他了个颤，身体被清晰分割和张继科有关的和寒冷的版块，思维模糊了起来，他半闭着眼睛觉得张继科身上一定很暖，不住的往他怀里缩，猛地一下张继科那只缠绕着绷带的手忽然绕到方博的腹部，把他生生的往自己怀里搂，方博在地板上平行的滑动了一下被推进张继科的怀里，在他完完整整贴到张继科胸前的那一刻他整个后背都烧了起来，方博难耐的轻哼了一声然后扬起头，寻找张继科的脸，还是那只缠着绷带的手混着药酒和血液的味道僵直的把方博的脸扶起，方博还没有看清楚张继科的表情，就被亲住了。

四片嘴唇交错着位置厮磨纠缠在一起，方博扬起自己的臂膀手往张继科的领子里钻，不停的的索取更多的温暖，他坐在张继科的怀里，张继科的腿搭在方博的腿边上机械又热烈的上下活动起来，皮肤摩擦到一起的时候他们在接吻的空隙里轻轻的叹.

方博的脸被张继科固定住一遍遍的交换温度，张继科上下的轻啄他的嘴角方博迷迷糊糊跟随了那个律动又被他急切的含住嘴唇反复的侵入他的口腔，挑逗着他的舌尖，另一只手则是牢牢的把他单薄的身体箍进自己的怀里，过了一会他也不满意自己上身穿着的短袖，刚刚放开方博，方博便扯着张继科短袖的领子要帮他脱掉，张继科弓着身子任由方博粗鲁笨拙的扯掉自己的衣服，然后把方博按在地板上又一次的亲了起来，他们上身赤裸着抱着一起，地板太凉了方博躺在上边不自觉的打了个冷战，张继科如梦初醒一样停住了动作，皱着眉坐起来把他方博也捞起来，张继科背对着窗子，方博的身体各半张脸还在他的影子里看着他的头发他的身影映在自己的眼前，印在自己心上。

“甚至血缘。”遗憾的是，方博并没有看清张继科那时的表情。


	3. Chapter 3

方博和张继科从教堂走出来，两个人都阴沉着脸，后边跟着的时候一脸满足的他们的继母，红色荒原上的太阳似乎是要把一切融化的一样子，张继科满意的看着方博穿着自己以前的衣服，想象着晚上他又要怎么偷偷爬上阁楼在偷偷脱掉那件旧衬衫。

方博第一个亲的人是张继科，第一帮他释放的也是张继科，那个荒废潮湿的公寓里就是方博的启蒙教室。在他们第二次离家出走的几天里，唯一的记忆就是他躺在张继科怀里任由别人的手侵入被他平常被衣料遮挡的暗处，然后他就记不清楚了，他只能回想到张继科喘息的声音和他手的触感，以及快感之后的虚脱。

之后即使他们不得不回去那个“家”每天晚上张继科也会悄悄经过二楼他们父母的卧室，来到局促的阁楼，无声又热烈的一遍一遍的亲吻他，手伸进自己的旧衣服里，在对方光滑的肌肤上游走，然后再帮他释放出来，他能看觉得在他无声呻吟快感在体内攀升的时候张继科看过来的目光，而这样的目光也让他的快感更加强烈。奇怪的是张继科从来不让方博碰他，方博急切的去撕扯对方的裤子的结果也是被压在身底下被亲的忘了这件事情。

上次是因为他们在地板上互相纠缠着打滚，吵醒了他们的继母，当她猛的一下打开房门的时候则看到两个人是在摔跤玩闹。暗灯下她没有注意到方博胸口大片大片的吻痕。

但是到底是她注意到什么，从此以后的每个周末她都要求带着方博和张继科去教堂，方博和张继科坐在最角落，前面是他们虔诚的继母，在大家都没有注意的时候，方博注意到张继科的手伸进他的衣服。他默默低下头沉醉的闭上眼睛，嘴巴却难耐的微微张开。

每到那一天晚上张继科就会表现的格外暴力和热情，方博被逼的直掉眼泪，胸口剧烈的浮动着小声的一句一句的念着对方的名字。对方沉重和急促的呼吸声也一下一下的消失在一遍一遍绵长的吻里。

今天也是这样，他们听着他们的教士布道的时候忽然一个人问，如果一个男人爱上另一个男人会是怎么样，张继科的手忽然停住了，方博也忽然猛的抬起头。空气忽然紧张起来，虽然这时代对同性恋比以前宽松很多，起码你不用因为这个再进监狱了，但大家仍然神色紧张如临大敌的看着教士，教士最开始也被吓了一跳后来他缓和的口气说。

God made Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve

多数人脸上浮现出满意慰藉的微笑，会场的气氛一时间又回到那种统一又祥和的氛围中。张继科的手僵了一下，从方博的衣服里抽出来，接下来谁也没有再说话。方博还在发愣，他抬头看旁边望向别处的张继科，张继科下巴微微动了一下，那是他气愤的表情。

问问题的人是他们的继母。张继科听到了。

张继科没有去阁楼。方博在自己的床上烙饼，那年他已经15岁了，下巴早就长出胡茬，再过一年他就要毕业，他本想着等他一毕业就和张继科搬出去，离开这里，想到张继科，想到今天他们的问题，和他愤怒的眼神，他就心里泛酸，还有他松开的手，想着想着就把自己的手伸了进去，攥住还是软绵绵的器官回想着他是怎么做的也上下蠕动起来，他身体很快就反应起来，但是迟迟不完成，他闭着眼睛想象着这只手是张继科的，他回想着他的声音，他的目光，他的触觉，嘴里也念出了声音，没过一会，他就释放出来，赤裸着腰部喘着气，过了一会才懒懒的整理好自己，目光投向窗外的时候，这个小镇的夜景和那个他11岁第一次自己睡的时候是一样的。

张继科没有睡觉，他盯着黑漆漆的空气发呆，忽然听到门外有敲窗户的声音，小的他以为是幻觉，拉开窗帘，发现外边站着方博，手忙脚乱的打开窗子把他人拽了上来。

马上搂紧怀里低声说“你是怎么下来的？不要命了？”

“才两层半。况且咱们家每一层都不高”方博挥挥手。

“那也不行，你是怎么下来的？走楼梯不就行了？”张继科大量方博满身的细沙料定他是顺着窗户跳到院子里那摊准备修理房子的沙堆上了。

“我，我怕下到二楼她会醒。”方博揪着自己的衣服。

“你是长大了，我管不了了。”张继科放开了方博，却被方博仅仅抓住。张继科向下看，迎上方博的眼睛

“你说，”方博手指用力眼神决绝 “如果不是亚当和夏娃，而是该隐和亚伯会是怎么样？”

张继科的防线终于崩溃了，他砰的一下抱紧方博，甚至方博的脚已经微微离开地面，接着他们俩就跌倒床上快速的宽衣解带，

“会不会有人看到。”方博被退下最后一层衣服的时候不安的指着没有拉好窗帘之间的缝隙。

“除了上帝没人看。”张继科快速的脱掉了上衣露出精壮的上身，他扯下方博的衣服和自己的裤子引导着方博的手附上自己的，方博被吓的缩了一下但还是紧紧握住，学着张继科的样子上下撸动，当听到张继科带着快感的呻吟声的时候，他有生之年第一次感觉到幸福。

然后张继科就让他连思考的余地都没有了。


	4. Chapter 4

禁酒令时期

方博在一个地下酒馆没人的角落里喝着酒，旁边是一堆被阳光晒成赤红面孔的男人桌子上是满满的啤酒瓶，只有手里有瓶子每一天对他们来说都是狂欢，他们发出震耳欲聋的笑声，高声谈论着路过女人们的屁股，方博从来不参与，他已经成了有名的楷模，就连小镇上的妇女都会用他来教小孩“Listen，work hard and be nice就像他一样。”

张继科已经走了三年了，方博和所有人都保持距离礼貌，维持着一个蓝领的体面。

忽然门被打开，一个陌生的年轻人走进了酒馆，在全世界的小镇的当地酒馆里，出现了一张新面孔永远是个大事件。

男人们停住了谈笑，以一种戒备和警示的眼神看着他，西南部从来就是民风彪悍，尤其是面对外来者。

方博注意到那个年轻人走到自己邻座，并没有太在意只是下意识的加快了喝酒的频率想更早的离开。

“我从芝加哥来。要去西海岸，只是路过。”年轻人和酒吧老板攀谈起来，具体方博没有听清，却听到老板一阵笑声，另一侧虎视眈眈看着他背影的人也放松了警备，回头又开始聊了起来。

看来是个很会讨人喜欢的人精。

方博装作仰头喝酒想瞥看那个人的面貌却直接撞上了那人投过来的目光，很有神采的一双大眼睛，透着一点顽皮和真诚和好奇，方博猝不及防的被呛到。

“抱歉。”那人从善如流的走过去，递过自己的手帕。方博剧烈的咳嗽过后，不知道怎么对应。

“还娘们唧唧的带着手帕。”那边喝酒的人里不知道谁大声说了一句，立马引发了恶意的嘲笑。年轻人的眼睛闪过一丝寒光，但很快就被遮盖了，他仍然和气的对方博笑了一下回到自己的位置。

方博正准备把零钱放在桌子上走掉的时候忽然听到。

“我好像认识谁说他是这里出生的，张继科你认识吗？”方博手停在半空，

“张继科？？那个杀人犯？他还活着，”

“就是他把自己老爹蹦了的那个吧”

“就是他，他怎么还活着，这种人不应该直接绞刑吗？”

“你等着吧，。。。”

接着就是桌子被掀到玻璃瓶子碎了一地的声音，方博沉默着走到那桌子前大力地拎起一个人，把他摔倒桌子上，连人带桌子算上上面的酒瓶子都稀里哗啦的摔了一地，接着那一桌子的人就过来扯方博的衣领，方博和他们撕打起来，对方嘴里不停的咒骂，方博只是沉默的挥拳，眼睛里是毫无畏惧的凶狠。那是他遗传自他们父亲的暴力。

等镇上的警察来的时候人已经七零八落的躺了一地，却不见主谋的身影。

“我一直不敢认。”那个年轻人把车停在了公路边对着一片荒漠。

方博扭过头去，脸上都是伤，右手已经肿了但是仍然死握着拳头。

“直到看到你打架的样子，和张继科还是有点像的。”

“他让你找我的。”方博开口问道。嘴里泛着血腥。

“我真的要去西岸，只是有点好奇，我们老大一直念念不忘的弟弟是谁。你今天打完架明天怎么去上班？”

“不用你操心。”

“怎么也是因我而起我也要做一下善后的工作吧。”那人陪笑说，脸上一团和气。

“因你而起？”方博忽然回头不可思议的看着他“这只是我和他之间的事情。”

 

等到张继科醒来的时候已经是第二天下午了，他睁眼看到熟悉又陌生的家。最开始他以为自己死了，变成了一缕魂飘回了他最想回到的地方。他活动了一下身体觉得自己应该是活着又侥幸的想：或者在芝加哥的那段时间都是梦境。

可当成年的方博站在门口看着他的时候，他重重的叹了口气，真希望昨天以前都是场梦。

方博看着张继科，他晒黑了很多，身上多了他不认识的刺青，身材也比以前强壮许多，肩膀处缠绕着绷带在床上叹气。

他挣扎着坐了起来，向方博招了招手，张开那只没受伤的手臂做出要拥抱的样子。笑得和他们小时候在山谷里追逐的时候一样。

方博的眼泪打湿了张继科肩上的绷带，张继科在被他抱住的时候，疼得龇牙就是没有松开。

“你是怎么受伤的？”方博看着一声不响吃饭的张继科问道。

“你不用知道。”张继科闷头继续吃。

方博走向厨房决定把剩下的撒拉也拿过来。

“这么多年你过得怎么样？”张继科看着方博的背影问道。

“你不用知道。”方博现学现卖。

张继科眼角堆起了干纹，笑得一脸无可奈何。

“你肩膀上都在冒烟。”方博看着坐在沙发上抽烟的张继科掐着腰说，咬着后槽牙，一脸不满，但是没有忘在张继科身后加一个垫子，保护好他的伤口。

“方博，”张继科随手掐灭了烟拍了拍身旁的位置，“陪我坐一会吧。”

方博刚坐在张继科边上，张继科就顺势枕到方博的大腿上躺下了。方博马上服务到位的在他受伤的肩膀下垫了个垫子。张继科笑得一脸惬意“你终于长大了，会照顾人了。”

方博听的鼻子发酸，没有想到答话。

“车，车被我推到山谷里了，你准备怎么办？”方博勉强的找回了理智。

“过两天周雨会来接我。”张继科微微动了一下，方博调正他的垫子。

他还是要走的。

张继科牵起他手，毫无意义的把玩他的手指，这里摸摸哪里捏捏好像得到的是什么新奇的不得了的玩意，但是方博想说的有很多，比如这么多年你吃了多少苦，受过多少伤，有没有想我，为什么当年一个人扛下所有就消失了，但是他早就知道答案了也无从的去问，如果不是张继科最后和他说“你要乖在这里等我。我一定会回来。”方博多想离开这里啊，你走了天地旷阔留我在这里被回忆和想念包围的四面楚歌。

但是他知道张继科早晚会回来的，他从来没有失信过。

张继科强迫自己专注在方博的手上，仿佛是什么高价买回来的宝贝。忽然方博开口了。

“哥，”简单的一个词，张继科却听的心都裂开了。“如果你真的不知道去怪谁，怨谁，那就怪我吧，起码你能好过点。”方博握住了张继科的手，“我们是兄弟，永远都是，我会在这等你，直到我的骨头都化在土里，这就是你的家。如果你不知道去哪儿你就回来，如果你受伤难过，就埋怨我就好了。”

张继科眼睛有些失神的扬起脸抓住他的衣领往下拽，方博弓起后背捧住张继科的脸费力的亲了下去，张继科的手伸进方博的短袖里，摸着他被衣服遮盖住的身体。方博扶起张继科后两个人对坐着接吻，阳光打在脸上即使闭着眼睛仍然能看到猩红的一片。在接吻的间隙抬头看到他们的影子投射在对面的墙上，

红色的霞光和黑色的影子。刺眼又真实。

“方博，你别怪我。”他放开方博的时候说。方博摇摇头，怎么可能怪你。

暴戾狂躁的父亲，被生活折磨的尖酸刻薄古怪的继母，如果他的人生没有张继科的话，他不确定自己能不能活到现在。 

 

第三天的早上方博本来是不想去上班的，但是张继科一脸为难的说“你矿工时间太长好像不太好。”方博顿在原地，血凉了一半，便去换衣服了，没有多问一句。

“你走的时候不用锁门。把纱窗关好。”方博换乱的交代完就逃一样的走了。一路上眼泪止不住的掉，最后终于蹲在路边抽泣出了声音，他知道这一次不管他怎么在角落里哭泣都不能有17岁的张继科惊慌的跑过来找他，背着一大堆细软和他说“咱们走吧，离开这个家。”

一切都不一样了，除了他的心。

 

“哥，你这次可吓死我了.”周雨看到张继科坐上车马上说道。

“怎么就吓死你了，我不活的挺好的吗。”张继科刚刚坐好就刁上一支烟，周雨帮他点上，烟气窜了出来，他深吸了一口和周雨说“走吧。”周雨看着张继科阴沉的脸有点惊慌失措。

张继科告诉他的地点离他们的家有很长的一段距离，而且是相反的方向，周雨曾经来过这里也被张继科告诉他的地点给绕晕了，他发现他已经不记得方博具体住在哪里了，张继科是故意的绕晕他，不让他知道一点关于方博的行踪。他一直在费尽一切的心思在隐藏方博。

那么上一次他是真的遇到危险了，所以拼尽最后一口气也要回家。

周雨想到这有点发愣，一时没管住嘴就溜出一句“看来你真的很喜欢他。”

张继科回头看他，看得周雨发毛，“我，我是说你是真爱你弟弟，方博，我是说方博。”

“爱？”张继科不满意的皱起眉毛深吸了一口烟，吐在空气里。周雨紧张的手指冰凉。

“这么凉薄的字眼没法形容我和他。”

汽车在原野间的公路上一路驰骋，卷起沙尘。直到消失在地平线的末端。

方博回家的时候，张继科已经走了。桌子上面留着一张字条

那辆车的后备箱里，有一部分黄金，如果你生活遇到什么困难尽管去取，不想要就扔在那里。

抱歉，自私的把你困在这里，平白的担负着我的恶名，但是我实在想不到比这里更安全的地方，你是我最大的软肋。

我答应你的事，我一定会办到，等我回家，因为除了你身边我无处可去。

You are always gold to me

 

张继科

 

“说到做到啊。”方博捏着纸条笑了。

 

凤凰城在西南，方博在凤凰城的西南。

接近沙漠的地方阳光永远是要融化一切的灼热，方博无奈的擦着汗，在修补已经破旧的屋顶，他看了一眼山谷那边赤红的晚霞，决定回去喝一杯啤酒冲个澡。

\---------------------------------------------------------

鞠躬，终于是写完了一篇，填了个坑，要不然我的主页真的是坑遍地了。

中间偷懒不写了，写了一定磨叽个没完。

其实写这两人完全是被肖指导的事情刺激的，我这个人就是这么后知后觉，虽然不知道这两个人以后还能不能分到一个组里但是希望他们每一个人都能走好以后的每一步吧。

至于离别，我不想说太多伤感的话。

但是对于张继科和方博，可能让我想起最多的还是那个字--絆 

就是羁绊，我才活了几年竟然和你做了半辈子的同门，我们彼此都在对方成长的现场，这就够了。这种情谊没有什么能替代的。

这篇文也听着 always gold 写出来的。

We were tight knit boys  
Brothers in more than name

觉得很适合那些有羁绊的人之间。

那是我从来没有过的经历，也是凭空瞎写，有的人说太黑暗了，我也反思，我的确写不出太积极阳光的东西，再次道歉！


End file.
